Untitled
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Gasser tell his true feelings to Suzu, will she feel the same way? Find out here! HeppokomaruGasserxSuzu fanfiction!


**A/N This is a one shot on the couple Heppokomaru/GasserxSuzu! First one, I see! Oh, awesome!**

Bobobo and his friends were sitting in the middle of a forest. They were just staring at a flower that glistened in the sun because it looked like it was made out of metal. Don Patch took a strand of grass and put it on top of the flower, and it dropped dead.

"That flower is a weakling!" Don Patch said standing up. "It can't even carry a strand of grass!"

"Your right Don Patch! If only it had my lucky hanky!" Jelly Jiggler said picking up the dead flower. He examined it and gasped. This…this…this isn't a f-f-flower! It was in disguise! It's a caterpillar!" Don Patch and Bobobo surrounded that flower and examined it also. They saw the caterpillar crawling around the pollen of the flower. The two gasped and said in unison, "Your right!"

"Oh come on guys! You really think a caterpillar is in disguise!" Beauty exclaimed. "I think that caterpillar is smarter then you three!"

"I thought this would be a peaceful day but there's too much yelling!" Gasser said irritated as he lay down on the soft grass. "No enemies, no insanity, no traveling, just peace, but that would be boring! At least you three are insane!"

"If you don't want to be bored then get up offa your back and help us find Yaa Yaa!" Bobobo said angrily.

"Bobobo's right, Gas can. Today, if you want any fun you should help us look for Yaa Yaa." Beauty sighed. She helped Gasser up and they started searching for Don Patch's doll. While the gang was looking for Yaa Yaa, they heard a sound in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Don Patch said in a scared voice holding Jelly Jiggler's arm. "Daddy, what if that thing is a monster?"

"Don't worry honey, daddy wouldn't let anything happen to you my angel." Jelly Jiggler said patting Don Patch on the head, but the thing in the bushes wasn't a monster, it was Suzu!

"Suzu, what're you doing here?" Beauty asked happily.

"Hey everyone. I was just roaming the forest." Suzu answered. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're looking for Yaa Yaa, Don Patch's doll." Gasser answered staring at her. Don Patch noticed this and tackled him to the ground. "Hey!!! Get off!!"

"No!! I need to tell you something!" Don Patch said struggling to keep Gasser pinned on the ground. He pushed Don Patch off.

"You don't have to tackle me!" He said annoyed. "What is it?" Don Patch dragged him away from everyone.

"You like Suzu! You like Suzu! You like Suzu!" Don Patch said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned to Gasser, shocked, but Suzu was the one who was the most shocked.

"Gasser! I can't believe you never told us that you liked Suzu!" Bobobo said pointing his finger at him.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Beauty asked. "Well, why didn't you at least tell me?"

"Don Patch is a liar! I don't like Suzu!" Gasser said trying to convince everyone that it wasn't true even though it was. "Really!"

"What?" Suzu said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Come on Beauty and Don Patch, we should leave them alone for a while." Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler said in unison. Don Patch hurried over to them while Beauty slowly dragged herself to them. The four walked away and listened in on them behind a bush, well, at least Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler did.

"Come on Beauty! Don't you want to listen?" Don Patch asked hoping Beauty would listen in on Gasser and Suzu.

"Fine." Beauty said. She poked a small hole in the bush so she could see what was going on.

"What if they kiss?" Jelly Jiggler squealed like a girl.

"Shhh! We don't want them hearing us!" Beauty said putting her index finger on her mouth.

"Yeah, and why would they kiss?" Don Patch said crossing his arms. He looked over at Bobobo who was frying a fish. "Mmmmm….fish cake!

Gasser and Suzu had an uncomfortable silence for a while until one of them spoke up.

"Actually Suzu, I do like you more than friends." Gasser quietly said blushing slightly.

"Cool, me too." Suzu quietly said also blushing slightly. After another uncomfortable silence, Gasser walked up closer to her and softly kissed her on the lips. Suzu was shocked at first but kissed him back

"I KNEW IT!!!!!" Jelly Jiggler yelled out from the bush.

"NOOOOO!!!" Don Patch also yelled out from the bush. Gasser and Suzu didn't notice, they just continued kissing. "I LOST ALL THAT MONEY!!!!"

"I knew they'd get together soon." Beauty said getting out of the bush and ignoring the two. "Hey Bobobo, are you still frying that fish!?" Beauty asked him. He ignored her and continued frying his fish.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Jelly Jiggler said with tears in his eyes. Don Patch started crying tears of joy.

"I really don't get these two." Beauty sighed.

**A/N Awwww….isn't that just cute! They kissed. Well, I'll be making a Heppokomaru/GasserxBeauty fic! It's going to be a one shot called 'Mute'. Bye!**


End file.
